Tears in the Rain
by SunnydaleGirl
Summary: Beneath the singing stars Willow’s tears fall into the rain and are dried by another. Complete.


**Summary:** Beneath the singing stars Willow's tears fall into the rain and are dried by another…

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Joss Whedon…still.

**Pairing:** W/S

**Rating: **G

**Author's Note:** Doesn't take place in any particular season. Pure fluff. The poem, "She Walks in Beauty" was written by George Gordon (aka Lord Byron).

Sitting alone on her balcony Willow starred out into the night sky – the only light radiating from a single candle flickering beside her. Dazzling flames of red and gold that haloed her still form and highlighted the porcelain color of her skin. With her legs drawn up to her chest and her chin resting atop her folded arms, wound lightly around her knees, Willow watched the silver stars twinkle in a sky of eternity.

          The world was asleep, tucked warmly in their beds and swimming through a land of dreams and the earth was silent – the white moon singing so softly to the young girl weeping quiet tears atop her balcony. A breeze, cool and comforting, wrapped Willow in an earthy fragrance and waltzed ever so gracefully with the humming candle flames. There was no one to hear her, to see her. No one to care. Willow sat alone, entranced by the evening's loveliness.

          Cold and refreshing a raindrop settled on Willow's shoulder, slipping slowly down her arm. Lifting her eyes to the falling droplets she allowed her lids to flutter closed and embraced the night shower to wash away her ache. It didn't matter to her that the air had grown chill and her clothing now clung to her shivering form. Still beside her, tucked safely beneath a small table, the flames of the lone candle twisted and turned, echoing against the sheet of water.

          Beneath her balcony, hidden by the shadows stood a figure dressed in black, his eyes watching Willow, memorizing Willow. Every night he stood there and every night he heard her tears. Starring wishfully into a sky meant only for her eyes Willow never saw the man that ached to dry her cheeks; ached to protect her from the pain that tore at her heart.

          Her tears fused with the rain and lightning cracked as her cries drifted across the sky. She and the storm had become one and it lashed at the earth as the ache lashed at her soul. Alone she sat, weeping and trembling, dreaming of a life among the stars – a life of beauty and enchantment. Below her the man stood captivated by the glow of her face amidst the warm candle flame.

          As the sweet storm calmed and eased the breeze lightly nudged Willow, urging her and lifting her, twinning itself through her locks and whispering to her: Follow. Enchanted, hugged beneath a blanket of rain-fallen tears, Willow rose to her feet, her gaze falling upon a shadowed figure with sapphire eyes that pierced her soul. Lost in the calming pools of his gaze Willow listened to a voice upon the wind, a voice smooth and lyrical, singing through the stars…

_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_of__ cloudless climes and starry skies,_

_and__ all that's best of dark and bright_

_meet__ in her aspect and her eyes;_

_thus__ mellowed to that tender light_

_which__ haven to gaudy day denies._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_One shade the more, one ray the less,_

_had__ half impaired the nameless grace_

_which__ waves in every raven tress,_

_or__ softly lightens o'er her face;_

_where__ thoughts serenely sweet express_

_how__ pure, how dear their dwelling place._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_And on the cheek, and o'er that brow,_

_so__ soft, so calm, yet eloquent_

_the__ smiles that win, the tints that glow,_

_but__ tell of days in goodness spent_

_a__ mind a peace with all below,_

_a__ heart whose love is innocent._

          Gracefully she descended the stairs, her fingers lightly touching the railing, her body draped in the stars and kissed by the moon. Soundlessly her bare feet touched the glistening grass, wet and frigid against her flesh. He moved towards her, only a step, and caressed her cheek, drying the salty river that stained its perfect blush. Embraced by a sky meant only for her eyes and touched by a breeze of eternity they danced beneath the moon, swaying to the stars.

          Soaring through a cloudless sky they came together and Willow was released from the strangling ache of her heart. Whispered to sleep by tears in the rain.


End file.
